thirdexaltfandomcom-20200213-history
Adorjan, The Burning Ocean
Beneath the Demon City flows the endless Ocean Adorjan. Bound as the Enslaved Warden Below, she is sworn to consume her kin into her acidic self so that they are forever burned by her touch, unable to grow and gain strength to break from their infinite cell. On Malfeas’ colossal outermost layer, she sprawls on the surface as an ocean fully as large as all of Creation, and this is no more to her than a hand or an arm. But dive deep enough in any of these fractions of her form and you will make your way into her secret depths, those boundless and directionless heart-waters whose scale has never been measured. It is Adorjan’s way to mold the bodies of creatures of land and air into elements of her aquatic landscape. Her massive, irregular coral reefs are formed from tangles of calcified demons: spiky masses of firmin and chrysogonae, or perhaps the glimmering sleekness of amphelisiae or neomah. She assembles luminous anemones from the corpus of teind-ghosts, using their parts to contrive house-sized undulating masses of arms, or legs, or enormous phalluses that rustle in her currents. And here and there on the sea floor, one may find beds of delicate sea-ferns that once were mortals, unraveled into lacy fronds of skin and muscle, nerve and vein, eye and mouth. This transfiguration is her art. It is also a mark of her generosity to those she deems fortunate enough to serve as her living clay. With her corrosive waters, she impregnates those things which come within her reach and catch her eye—buildings, caverns, outcroppings, islands, icebergs, bones, shells, grains of sand, trees, demons, ghosts and mortals—infusing them with her progenitive Essence. When the time is right, each new offspring explodes from its cast-off womb. The smallest of these Before Imprisonment The Primordial river was once a more complicated being than many of her peers can now recall. Her constant pursuit of ever-changing passions often kept her separate from the others. The complexity of the many things she created to satisfy those passions went unnoticed by most of her fellow Primordials, as she consumed those creations once they had done their work. That she was interested in the Grand Design of Creation and the Games of Divinity at all came as a surprise to its other architects. They felt that the great work would be too tedious to appeal to her; they assumed she quickly would lose interest in their Games. How wrong they were. Once the Games of Divinity began, the River focused all her attention on them and the world-machine that powered them. Some of the other creators were disturbed by the unexpected intensity of her passion. What began as a trickle of interest built into a river of possessive obsession. She raged against her fellows when they came to take their turns at the Games’ controls. She took her fury out on the mechanisms of Creation when she didn’t get her way, or when their function didn’t please her. her fury earned her the nickname the River of All Torments The Yozi When the Primordial War came, the River of All Torments fought with manic zeal to eradicate those who thought to take away the Games of Divinity- her only passion. But lose them she did though. Her captors flayed off her substance and forced her to swallow it, with her surrender oaths, compelling her to abide by certain rules. She is now a pitiless, mad, infinite acidic ocean that desires to consume all. Within her is the power to destroy the walls of Malfeas, flood the entire desert of Cecelyne, and burn the forests of Szoreny, but the cruelty of the Solars restrain her from rising up to do so in any productive degree. For now, she tolerates the presence of her imprisoned peers - venting her rage in sudden geysers that overflow the sewers, and forming monsoons of acid rain to dissolve any who cannot find adequate shelter. Adorjan's Souls (Fetich) Jacint, the Prince Upon the Tower (2nd Circle) Zsofika, the Kite Flute * (1st Circle) Angyalkae, the Harpists * (1st Circle) Teodozjia, the Lions Sent into the World (2nd Circle) Gumela, the Jeweled Auditor * (1st Circle) Amphelisiae, the Teakettle Courtiers * (1st Circle) Demjen, the Quickeners of Ores * (1st Circle) Marottes, the Hopping Puppeteers